


Undead Criminals

by Cry3TearsLikeJ3T



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Criminal AU, I swear the chapters will get longer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T/pseuds/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this criminal AU the boys of Hollywood Undead are all wanted criminals and the masks they wear are only worn to disguise their identity's.<br/>Although you'd think that a bunch of criminals are heartless or couldn't afford to love somebody, you'd be wrong in this case because you can love somebody when they're your partner in crime can't you?<br/>The boys have a plan to change the ways of society, can they pull it off?<br/>(I'm really bad at making blurbs but I swear it's not as bad as it sounds... well I hope it's not as bad as it sounds anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Undead

Danny aimed the gun directly at the victims thigh.  
"Tell us where Charlie and Johnny are or you'll have a bullet through your thigh," Danny threatened, face deadly serious, not that the cop could tell because of the mask he wore.  
"A bullet through the thigh isn't a threat, through the heart of head maybe but I'm not talking," the captured cop said, not even wavering.  
"Alright then, I guess you choose torture by default then."  
Danny stepped back and allowed his partner, Jorel, to step forward.  
"Who would've guessed that The Golden Beast can't do his own dirty work."  
"We're partners, we have a system," Jorel said, holding the knife to the victims throat.  
"Wait a minute, J-Dog and Golden Beast are working together? We've never seen any evidence of your partnership, you're lying."  
"Like he said, we have a system."  
"Now I have somebody else to kill so I'll leave you two alone," Danny said and turned to leave.  
"I'm not talking if that's what you think."  
"Oh you will," Jorel said, a psychotic grim spreading across his face, his mask covered this however.

"Officer Busek and Officer Alvarez, late as usual so what's the excuse today?" The captain asked the two flustered cops.  
Captain Daniels was a very well respected man and although he has just hit fifty, he was still sharper than a knife and would not hesitate to kill a criminal. His brown hair was now turning grey and his blue eyes were sharp.  
"I was hungry and I wanted a donut and then Matt told me we couldn't but I was super hungry so we argued until he gave in and now I've eaten like four and this is my fifth," Dylan explained, holding up his donut for all to see.  
"I've stopped trying to make sense out of you two but you're the best officers we have, however as punishment I'd like you two to be the ones to escort Charlie Scene and Johnny 3 Tears to the interrogation room tonight," Captain Daniels said and Matt groaned.  
"That's just plain mean," Matt complained and Dylan pulled a confused face.  
"What's wrong with those guys? I think they're hilarious," Dylan asked.  
"You think they're hilarious when they're when they annoy the crap out of everyone else," Matt responded and Dylan didn't deny a thing.  
"If our source is correct then this might get very dangerous," The captain explained.  
"Mind explaining what the plan is?" Matt asked.  
"Well last night a missing cop came stumbling in, covered in blood, and told us he'd just escaped from torture by J-Dog himself and he discovered that J-Dog and the Golden Beast are working together and are looking for Charlie and Johnny, so we need to interrogate them," The captain explained.  
"Well although Johnny and Charlie are tough I think we can break them if you give us the chance," Dylan said, a little more serious now.  
"Well I was hoping you'd volunteer because you were going to do it anyway."

"It's times like this I wish I had my bandanna because my face is fucking freezing," Jordon stated before hiding his face in his hands.  
"I think we wear the masks half the time just to keep our faces warm," George said.  
"I swear if they don't show up in the next ten-" Jordon stopped at the sight of the lights in the prison cell corridor flickering.  
"I guess this means we're getting out ourselves with a little help from him," George said standing up and Jordon copied.  
"Ready?" Jordon said and George nodded.  
The lights kept flickering but the four guards didn't seem to mind.  
"Going somewhere boys?" One asked and Jordon smirked.  
"Yep!" He exclaimed and then after another flickering of lights, two of the guards were taken down by a masked figure that moved quicker than a normal man should.  
Another flicker occurred.  
The other two guards were taken out and the cell door was unlocked and then silence was heard.  
"Sometimes I think I shouldn't make fun of him because he can do this, but then I remember that I have no moral compass inside me which means that I will keep teasing him until he dies," Jordon said swinging the door open and the two started making their way to the evidence room to retrieve their masks.

"Everybody who's armed stay alert, Charlie Scene and Johhny 3 Tears have been broken out of their cells so stay focused and let's hunt down these fuckers!"   
"Just when I thought we were gonna get to have a break for a few hours," Dylan said with a sigh as he stood up from his seat.  
"Got your gun?" Matt asked Dylan before they headed through the door to find the escapists.  
"Yep!" Dylan responded holding the gun up.  
"Does it have ammo?"  
"Yes."  
"Does it have enough ammo?"  
"Uhh yeah... well I think it does anyway cause this is the new guys so it should be full."  
"You lost yours didn't you?" Matt asked, shaking his head.  
"I think I left it in the bathroom at home."  
"You're so incompetent sometimes but anyway let's just go... why have you brought that?" Matt asked in disbelief at the sight of Dylan's donut from earlier.  
"I'm not gonna waste a perfectly good donut Matt," Dylan argued.  
"Sometimes I question why I'm dating you."  
Matt then went to open the door but it flew open from the other side and the two escapists bolted past them in their masks.  
"Shit!" Dylan exclaimed as the two cops started their pursuit.  
"What is it?!"  
"Fucking Jord-Charlie stole my donut!"  
"It's just a donut Dylan!"  
"It was my donut!"  
"This is why you don't bring food with you when there's criminals on the loose!"  
"Ugh whatever."  
They started to lose ground and would lose them if they didn't speed up.   
"Wait why don't we just shoot their legs? I don't think they'll be running on them if we do that," Matt suggested and Dylan gladly agreed to this, taking aim and then he pulled the trigger.

"Fuck!" George exclaimed after the bullet hit his leg and he almost collapsed on the floor but fortunately Jordon grabbed him just in time and the two made it out the back doors. They were just in time for Jorel and Danny to pull over in some stolen car.  
"Get in!" Danny yelled opening the back door from the passenger seat in the front and Jordon practically shoved George in and clambered in shortly after.  
"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Jordon exclaimed and they were off into the night, leaving the two cops behind.


	2. The Shadow

"So apart from your injury I believe everyone's good?" Danny asked after fishing the bullet out of George's leg and wrapping it in a bandage.  
"As far as I'm aware Aron's good but he left before we got to talk," George explained.  
"He was talking to Jorel after he got you guys out, came straight back here."  
"He may be skinny as hell but he's definitely quick," George murmured as he stood up slowly.  
"Sure you should be walking on that?"   
"I'll be fine, trust me I've had much worse."  
"If you say so."  
There was a brief silence before George decided to speak up and break it.  
"So how're you and Jorel? I understand there was a disagreement about Jorel's methods with the cop earlier today?"  
"We're good, I was just tired I mean I slept for like one hour last night and then Jorel almost killed the guy when we still needed answers, and then while we argued the guy got away but after that we made up like usual, I just can't seem to stay mad at him," Danny explained.  
"Well I'm glad you guys are good because I have something I need you two to do for me."  
"And what might that be?" Danny questioned.  
"I need you guys to go to a bar and find this woman and bring her back here."  
"Who is she?"  
"Vanessa James, she's a high level detective and she's been on mine and Jordon's case for too long and I think she's getting close to learning our real names and obviously we need to lay low for now considering we just broke out of their custody," George explained.  
"We can't just go in and kidnap her you know that right?"  
"That's where the beauty of you and Jorel come in, you go in and talk to her and be extremely adorable together because nobody suspects the gay couple, and then you get her out back and knock her out and bring her here to Jordon and I," George concluded.  
"I'll have to talk to Jorel about this but I'll get back to you."  
Then Danny left to find Jorel.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Jorel said as he and Danny made their way down the dark but crowded street  
"Jordon and George have done plenty for us so it's our turn to return the favour," Danny said, clutching Jorel's hand.  
"I suppose that's true."  
The two then walked into the bar and looked around and spotted Vanessa. She was sat alone at the bar in a simple black shirt and jeans.  
"Here we go I guess," Danny said but he got no reply from Jorel because he seemed to staring at Vanessa.  
"Jorel I'm sure you've seen a female before," Danny stated, a frown appearing on his face.  
"Sorry but I didn't mention to you that she's actually my ex."  
"What?!"   
"I don't know why I didn't say anything, I guess I thought it'd be awkward."  
"Well maybe but I just wish you'd tell me these things."  
"I promise I will from now on."  
"Let's just get this over with," Danny said, his time changing. Jorel knew this tone and what it meant.  
Danny was starting to get pissed off.  
It was something they'd been working on. Although it didn't look like it, Danny had had some pretty bad anger issues but he'd been pretty relaxed since they'd started dating.

The two walked over to the bar and fortunately for them, the only open seats were right next to Vanessa.  
They took their seats and made sure not to make eye contact with Vanessa in order to avoid suspicion with her.  
They started making small talk to hopefully catch Vanessa's attention.  
"Jorel?" She asked, surprise in her voice.  
Jorel turned and made sure to pull on a slightly shocked face.  
"Oh hey Vanessa," he responded and she sat up straight.  
"I thought you left town a while ago."  
"I did but I missed this place too much."  
"I see, well who's this? Boyfriend or just a friend?" Vanessa asked with a genuine smile. She was one of the few people in his life to know he was bi.  
"This is my boyfriend, Danny," Jorel then leaned back a bit so Danny could give a quick hello and then her smile dropped slightly.  
"Danny Murillo right?"   
"Uh yeah, have we met before?" Danny asked curiously.  
"Yeah, I guess Jorel didn't tell you why we broke up then?"  
Jorel knew if he didn't end this conversation soon then he'd be a dead man.  
So he figured it was time for plan B.  
A plan he and Aron had devised in case the conversation took a bad turn. So instead of Jorel and Danny leading Vanessa out, Aron was going to cause a disturbance to force them all to leave.  
Jorel then quickly scratched the back of his head to signal Aron, who had been hanging near the electric box with his mask ready to be worn.  
Aron saw the signal and smashed all the buttons at once because button mashing lead to mayhem.  
The power went out and there was a few screams and the lights started flickering.  
"We need to leave now," Vanessa urged.  
"What's going on?" Jorel asked, trying his best to sound genuinely confused.  
"There's a very dangerous criminal named Deuce who's in league with J-Dog and a few others but he's most likely after me because I've been in his case for a while," Vanessa quickly explained and grabbed Jorel and Danny's hands and practically dragged them out.

After being dragged out, Vanessa turned her back to them and that gave Jorel the opportunity to throw the bottle he'd found on the floor at her head and she dropped. Thankfully Aron appeared and grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Promise me you won't kill her or hurt her too much? She's still my ex after all," Jorel asked and Jordon groaned at this request but agreed all the same.  
"Hey quick question, what's the point of you and George wearing your masks now? I mean surely the cops will have photos of you."  
"Actually George and I annoyed the cops so much that we were supposed to have them done tomorrow but obviously that's not happening so only a few cops know our faces," Jordon explained.  
"What the hell did you do to annoy them so much?"  
"Well we kept leaning over and kissing each other but it was difficult since we were in handcuffs, then I made a joke about how this wasn't my first time in them and winked at George and while he laughed the cops just looked annoyed that I wasn't shutting up," Jordon began.  
"Then George said he'd never had sex in prison before and couldn't wait to try that appearance out and then after they moved us to the holding cell and removed our handcuffs we started making out a lot," Jordon continued.  
"And finally we actually almost ended up having sex but the guards said that we couldn't due to some rules and after that we were tired and I passed out from exhaustion onto George," he concluded and Jorel just sighed, what did he expect to hear from them.  
"I also meant to ask did you get a look at the cops who shot George's leg?"  
"Nope, we were too busy running for our lives."  
"That narrows it down."

"Well good news is that we can probably recognize Johnny 3 Tears more easily if he's got a limp now," the captain explained.  
"However the bad news is that they'll probably be laying even lower than before if we've found them once."  
"Well I've just heard that Deuce struck again but he didn't kill are attack anybody except for Vanessa, she's gone missing but witnesses say they saw her leave the bar with two males," Dylan explained, leaning against the wall.   
"We then identified them as Jorel Decker and Daniel Rose Murillo, we were gonna go question them because we have our suspicions," Matt continued to explain.  
"You boys do too much for this city so I'll send some other guys for you, you two just get them rest ok?" The captain said as he left the cell corridor where they'd been looking around for clues as to how Deuce got inside undetected.  
"Free day huh?" Dylan said stepping away from the door.  
"Looks like it, what do you wanna do?"  
"I think I need to sleep and then I say we go get some real food, just us like we used to do before we got caught up in this," Dylan suggested and Matt agreed in a heartbeat.  
The two of them never got to spend any time together away from work because they were always too tired and fell asleep when they got home.  
"Let's do it."


	3. The Interrogation of Vanessa James

"You ready to do this?" Jordon asked as he secured his bandanna round his face.  
"I've been waiting for this moment for too long," George said putting his mask on.  
"Let's do this then."  
Jordon then put on his sunglasses and pulled up his hood.

"You guys sure took your time, getting dressed up just for me? I'm flattered but psychopaths aren't really my type," Vanessa said with a smirk that said 'we're gonna have fun with this'  
"I'm glad you're flattered but I'm taken already, plus girls aren't my thing anyway," George said and pulled out his knife from his back pocket on his jeans.  
"Yes of course, it's you and Charlie right? And then it's J-Dog and Golden Beast, and then it's Funny Man and Da Kurlzz," Vanessa explained and the two froze.  
"Those traitors aren't known as that anymore, they left to join the cops a long time ago," Jordon said, venom soaking every word and it actually made Vanessa flinch a little.  
"Wait so I'm working with them?"  
"They're pretty good at blending if I'm honest and they aren't dating actually, they're just two assholes that don't care about who they're hurting," George said.  
"Now let's stop talking and actually get to the part I'm gonna enjoy," Jordon said grabbing his own knife.  
"So first question, how do you know about everyone's relationships?" Jordon asked, twirling the knife in his hand.  
"It was instinct, at first all I noticed was that you all seem to work in pairs and then I started watching any security footage I could find of you all and caught the rare moments of hand holding and how close you stood, and then I just took a guess with Da Kurlzz and Funny Man and clearly I was right to do so for most of you."  
"Fair enough, second question is how close are you to finding out out true identities?" George asked as he took a step closer.  
"So close I bet I could guess your names right now."  
"I didn't like that answer," George said and cut right across her cheek and she inhaled sharply but it didn't seem to bother her too much.  
"Last question, how close are you and the two men you were with earlier?" Jordon asked and Vanessa had this look of worry.  
"What have you done to them?"  
"Nothing, we never touched them because Deuce knocked them out to avoid any conflict, he's trying to lay low if you're wondering why he didn't kill them," Jordon explained.  
"So what was your plan here anyway, just ask me questions and let me leave?" Vanessa asked raising her eyebrows.  
"No, the plan was to ask a few questions and then give you a few battle wounds and let you leave," George explained and immediately after, Jordon sliced right across her stomach and this time she couldn't help but hiss in pain.  
"I'm really gonna have fun with this."

"How do think Jorel and Danny would've reacted to seeing us again?" Matt asked as the two entered their house after having finally eaten a decent meal.  
"I think Danny would've given us that really pissed off look he does and Jorel would've probably punched us or injured us in someway, physically or emotionally," Dylan replied as he pulled off his trainers  
"You know for a group of guys who gave us shit for being noticed they sure are getting a lot of attention," Matt said as he started to make his way up the stairs, Dylan following close behind.  
"Think we should pay them a visit sometime?" Dylan asked as he pulled off his t-shirt once they were inside their bedroom.  
"I'd love to see the guys again but something tells me they won't feel the same about seeing us."  
"Well I guess we kinda betrayed them to save our own asses."  
"What do you think their gonna do to Vanessa?"  
"I assume it's Jordon and George that wanted her so they'll scratch her up and release her, I mean she is Jorel's ex after all."  
"I still can't believe why they broke up, I never thought Jorel was that kind of man," Matt said and collapsed on the bed after he'd finished changing and Dylan copied shortly after.  
"When you love somebody it makes you do things you'd never expect to do." Matt went silent for a brief moment.  
"Was that the reason why we betrayed them?"  
Dylan sighed and pulled Matt close to him and kept an arm around his side.  
"I think we did the right thing, life is full of sacrifices isn't it? I'm sure one day they'll see the reason and maybe they'll hang up the masks too."

"Jordon you fucking idiot, you've just almost given away Matt and Dylan! They're gonna get arrested and spend the rest of their life in jail if they figure out who they are! You might as well of told her they were dating just to really give them up!" exclaimed Jorel.  
Jorel, Danny and Jordon were sat in the living room of Jorel and Danny's house to discuss the interrogation  
"I know that, and I did it because George told me too, it's all part of his plan," Jordon explained.  
"What plan?"  
"Something about showing everyone that things need to change."  
"I swear he doesn't us anything," Jorel murmured.  
"So how does exposing them help?" Danny asked and almost immediately after asking, George walked into and sat beside Jordon.  
"I can explain that now, so pay attention because I'm about to tell you my entire plan and I'm not repeating anything," George said.  
"Ok so my plan is to basically get things to change, show people that if they stand up then things will get better," George began.  
"So basically I'm hoping it plays out like this, they'll obviously hear that the cops now know that they work with them and this of course will cause a panic in the the two, which will then send them running back to us," George continued.  
"But before that we send someone to talk to them to explain that they either go to jail or work with us again, and then finally with the whole group here we can get started on the real plan, it'll be easier with them because we'll have them keep working there at the same time so we know what the cops are doing and then the plan will be set into motion," George concluded.  
"It sounds like a solid plan so far but it's a bit risky isn't it? I mean we're killers, not people that can change things to make everything better," Jorel said.  
"Maybe this is George's point, we do this to make a stand to show everyone we're not bad, we kill the bad guys," Danny said.  
"That's exactly what we're going for," George agreed.  
"So who's the lucky guy that gets to go see them?" Jordon asked, fatigue starting to show.  
"That would be Danny," George said as if Danny had no choice in the matter.  
"Aw why do I have to do it?" Danny whined and Jorel knew he should be supporting Danny right now but he just couldn't help but think about adorable he sounded then.  
"Because if we do it then we may punch them or say the wrong thing and this plan goes to hell," George explained.  
"Do I have to go alone?" Danny asked, still not liking the idea of this.  
"It would be best but if you really want then I can send Aron with you, he's not really involved with them so he should be ok with talking to them."

Jorel wasn't jealous of the idea that Aron got to go on a job alone because why should he be?  
However it just didn't settle with him well, Danny going to see the two men he despised at the moment.  
"I'll go with him," Jorel stated without even asking, Danny didn't seem to mind the idea.  
"No you're not, you can't be trusted with Dylan and Matt," Jordon said standing up with George.  
"Yes I can," Jorel argued.  
"No you can't."  
"I can."  
"No you're not."  
This would've gone on for so much longer if George hadn't finish it.  
"Ok how about this, Jorel you can walk with Danny and Aron there but you are not to talk to Dylan or Matt, just let them do the talking got it?" George suggested and Jorel begrudgingly agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jorel hurry up fucking Danny so we can go already, don't even try denying it because I can hear you guys down the hall," Aron yelled after knocking on the bedroom door for the fifth time.  
He then made his way down the stairs to wait for them.   
Then after a good five minutes of waiting, there was the sound of footsteps and talking and eventually they came downstairs.  
"Can you stop letting yourself into our house?" Jorel asked as he fastened the belt on his jeans that had clearly just been pulled out from a heap.  
"You weren't answering the door so I assumed you couldn't hear me which was obvious once I tried knocking on your bedroom door five times," Aron explained.  
"I swear one day I'll find a way to keep you out."  
"And I'll just keep finding a way in."  
"Ugh sometimes I wonder why I ended up with you as my best friend."

The three were almost ready to go, Jorel and Danny just had to grab their jackets but before they left the bedroom, Jorel stopped.  
"You ok Jorel?" Danny asked putting his hands on his shoulders.  
"Yeah, I guess I'm still a bit annoyed at Dylan and Matt."  
"Look, what they did is in the past and they could've told the cops who we are anytime but they didn't because we're still friends in a way, so let's just go and get this over with ok?"  
"You're right, let's just do this already."  
Then the two made their way back down the stairs to Aron and they left the house.

"So what you're telling us is that we either put the masks back on or we end up in jail?" Matt asked just to clarify their options.  
"Pretty much, Jordon didn't mean to tell Vanessa, it just kinda slipped out," Danny lied.  
"Well I guess we're working with you guys then," Dylan said and the three men all mentally sighed in relief that the plan was working out perfectly so far.  
"So are you two still dating then?" Matt asked and Jorel was about to respond but Danny was much quicker.  
"Yeah, still going strong like you guys."  
"How're Jordon and George? When Vanessa returned the other day from them we were supposed to talk to her but clearly we don't need to since we know what happened," Dylan said.  
"They're good, they were just concerned that Vanessa was getting close to figuring them out, so they brought her in and gave her a little shock is all," Aron explained.  
"You know what's weird, I think you guys were involved in getting Vanessa because we heard that you had been in that bar Aron, but you didn't kill anyone and she was last seen with two males that we identified as Jorel and Danny, so I'm assuming that this is all part of George's master plan and Jordon actually told Vanessa on purpose just to get us to come back to you guys, am I correct?" Dylan questioned and the three were slightly shocked that he and Matt had figured them out so fast.  
"You've both gotten smarter haven't you?" Jorel asked, ignoring the look Danny was giving him.  
"Well you learn a few things from the cops after a while and their knowledge combined with ours is enough to increase our range of thinking," Matt said.  
"I guess the cops are too smart for us now huh?" This was definitely Jorel challenging Matt and Dylan.  
There was tension starting to form so Danny decided it was time to go.  
"Well it was great seeing you guys again and I guess we'll be seeing you soon so goodbye for now," Danny said hastily and the three men left the house rather quickly.

"What the hell was that?" Danny asked as the three walked down the street.  
"What did I do?" Jorel asked, seeming to be genuinely confused.  
"The last thing you said to them was basically you challenging them."  
"Look I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to say anything," Jorel apologizing was a rare sight so Danny of course had to forgive him.  
"Just don't say things like that again."

/"Vanessa I swear it didn't mean anything, we were drunk," Jorel urged as Vanessa grabbed her bag and started to head to the front door.  
"Oh so you tell people you love them and everything about them when you're drunk? Well that's weird because you've never once been told me anything like that when you're drunk! Don't you dare pass this off as drunk!" Vanessa yelled and grabbed the door handle.  
"Vanessa please," Jorel had pleaded.  
"Please what? Forgive you for having sex with Danny in this house and telling him you love him when I thought I was the one you loved? I'm sorry but I can't forgive you this time, goodbye Jorel."   
And she was gone./

"Jorel!"   
Jorel shot up from his disturbing memory and head butted the owner of the voice that woke him up.  
"Ow that fucking kills," Jorel said rubbing his forehead.  
"Same here," the voice belonged to Danny.   
He was sat right in front of him on their bed. Clearly he had leaned right above him when he woke him.  
"Well don't lean right over me fucking dumbass," Jorel said with a small laugh.  
"Well you were talking in your sleep and you sounded pretty upset so I tried shaking you awake but you wouldn't stir so I just ended up yelling for you a lot," Danny explained and Jorel quickly rubbed his eyes.  
"Just a stupid dream."  
"You know I was just thinking earlier about how weird dreams are and that sometimes you can dream up a situation and then it happens in real life, it's like you've somehow had a small glimpse into your future..." Danny continued on this little ramble of his and Jorel couldn't help but listen at how ecstatic and cheerful Danny was most the time.  
Jorel smiled at the sight of Danny's big grin as he continued to ramble on about dreams. He was listening of course, just looking at Danny's beautiful features at the same time.  
"What're you smiling at?" Danny asked, crossing his legs.  
"You." Danny chuckled at this.  
"And why is that?"  
"Because you're beautiful."  
"You really are a softy inside aren't you?" Jorel then leaned over and cupped Danny's face in his hands.  
"I guess I am."  
Then Jorel kissed him.   
It was supposed to be a simple kiss but that all changed when Jorel felt Danny's hand run up his bare back.  
He never felt the need to sleep in a shirt.  
Danny's mouth opened and Jorel took the chance and slid his tongue in.  
Feeling around his partners warm mouth.  
Of course they had to break for air soon enough but that didn't mean they were stopping all together. 

Danny felt himself being manoeuvred into a new position. Jorel now on top of him.  
"You've only just woke up and you want to have sex, honestly Jorel," Danny said with a smirk.  
"Oh you don't want to?" Jorel's breath was heavy and his voice was sounding extremely sexy in his ear and this didn't help the situation starting to arise in his trousers.  
"I never said that."  
Danny pulled Jorel's face to his and kissed him roughly.  
Danny loved that they had their own house because they could do this without any interruptions unlike when Jorel used to live with George. Those were some awkward times.  
Danny felt Jorel's hands run up his sides and pull off his now slightly sweaty shirt.  
Jorel detached himself from Danny's lips and began to suck on his neck. Danny hated that Jorel knew this was one of his weak spots.  
A small groan escaped Danny's lips and this only encouraged Jorel to suck even harder until Danny just couldn't keep quiet.  
Jorel then began fiddling with Danny's belt buckle and it ended up with him undoing Danny's and Danny undoing Jorel's.  
Eventually they managed to unclasp them and the jeans were off and in a heap on the floor.  
The only thing hiding what little body was covered was their boxers and Jorel couldn't wait a second before he slid Danny's off to reveal his hard on.  
Jorel leant down and licked his lips quickly before placing Danny's member into his mouth.  
Danny had immediately let out a small moan at contact.  
Jorel began swirling his tongue around the tip before sucking on it hard. Jorel loved all the noises Danny was making at this.  
Now Jorel always considered Danny to be the better one at blowjobs, but he presumed he was doing a good job from Danny's reactions.  
He then took it all in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around until he felt that he'd better pull away before this ended too fast.  
Jorel pulled away as to not finish their little session too quickly and he then removed his own boxers.  
"You ready for this?" Jorel asked after kissing Danny again.  
"I'm always ready for you."

"Jorel he's called you like five times now, you should answer him," Danny said.  
He was laying on Jorel's bare chest, tracing the tattoos that littered Jorel's body.  
"Why should I? He just had to call while we were sleeping," Jorel said as he gently stroked Danny's messy sex hair.  
"I'm pretty sure George didn't know that we were sleeping, it's like half two in the afternoon and we only fell asleep because you wanted to have sex like you sex machine you are," The last part was that was said in playful manner so Jorel knew he hadn't gone and fucked him when he didn't really want it.  
"Do I really have to now?" Jorel complained.  
"Well you either call him or I get up and actually go to him personally, leaving you alone, what's it gonna be?"   
"You wouldn't."  
"The thing is, I would do it Jorel."  
"Ugh fine I'll call him back." And just as Jorel went to grab his phone from the bedside table, it started to ring.  
He sighed and picked up the phone and hit the answer button and brought it to his ear.  
"Hello?" Jorel said, his voice unamused.  
"Well afternoon sunshine, are you incapable of answering your phone?" Even though it was George calling, it was actually Jordon on the end of the line.  
"Shut up, I was sleeping because I was tired ok? Now what the fuck do you want?"   
"Woah easy there, first of all I bet I can why you're tired and two we need Danny down here because George has a job for him," Jordon explained.  
"Ok I'd love you to try and guess and why not call him?"   
"So I think you just had sex with Danny when you first woke up but you only had sex because you wanted to change the subject you were on, and Danny left his phone here so hurry up and get him over here."  
"What how'd you-?" Jordon ended the call before Jorel got to finish his question.  
"So what did Jordon want?" Danny asked sitting up.  
"How'd you know it was him?"  
"You wouldn't dare talk to George like that because George has been known to get pissed off when you don't answer his calls."  
"Nice observing there, but anyway George wants you to do a job for him or something."  
"Did he say what kind? Life threatening or what?"   
"He didn't give me any details."  
"I suppose I'd better get going then," Danny said as he stood up.  
"Want me to come with?" Jorel asked, standing up as well.  
"I think I'll be ok but thanks for the offer." Danny then pulled on his boxers and jeans.  
"Will you be ok without me?" Danny asked as he pulled on a clean shirt.  
"I think I'll survive a few hours without you Danny."  
Jorel was fully dressed by this point and he gave Danny a kiss before Danny left.  
"I'll see you later, I love you!" Danny called as he walked out the front door.  
"I love you too," Jorel said with a small smile on his face.  
He'd be ok for a hours, wouldn't he?


	5. Pain

"Ok Danny, once you're inside just look around until you find a wooden box with the letters J, C and S wrote on it," George began to explain to Danny through the phone.  
"Ok, wooden box with some letters," Danny repeated to remind himself.  
"And after you've found the box just bring it back here got it?"  
"Got it."  
George hung up after that and turned around from his desk to find Jordon sat in the corner of the room with his knees tucked close to himself.  
George could tell something was up and sat beside him, placing a hand on Jordon's knee.  
"You ok? I don't think I've ever seen you like this," George asked looking at Jordon's glum expression.  
"Nothing major, just been thinking about my dad and how he told me to make sure I'm known before I die and I bet he's turning in his grave at what I've done with my life, a murderer as a son isn't really great," Jordon explained.  
"Don't say that, we kill the people who're making life hard."  
"When you put it like that it sounds better I guess... now give me a kiss will ya?"  
George chuckled at this and gladly kissed his boyfriend.  
"I love you soo much," George said holding Jordon's face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together.  
"I love you too, now I think we'd better move away before we start making out and somebody shows up."  
George smiled and removed his hands before standing up and sitting back at his desk in case Danny called.

"That was easier than I thought, they really did give her a concussion after all," Matt said as he and Dylan wandered down the corridors of the police department.  
"Well George isn't known for being gentle to his victims is he? But at least this means Vanessa's not gonna be as sharp as she usually is, pretty good luck for us considering we've joined the game once again," Dylan replied as the headed out into the streets.  
"We've been getting a lot of days off lately, haven't we?" Matt asked, the thought suddenly appearing in his head.  
"It's been bugging me honestly, what if they've gotten suspicious about us and their buying themselves some time to prove it?" Dylan responded. "They couldn't have already, maybe they're planning something that they don't want us to be apart of."  
Dylan just groaned in frustration, the possibilities could go on.  
"Well let's just stop thinking about work for once and think of what we're gonna do with the rest of the day," Dylan said, grabbing Matt's hand.  
"We could go back and see if the guys need our help," Matt suggested.  
"Or?"  
"Or... we could home and fuck?"   
"I like that idea a whole lot better.""

"Ok Danny, last time I'm gonna say it, the letters are J, C and S," George explained once again to Danny through the phone.  
"I see it."  
"Ok just grab it and bring it back, got it?"  
"Understood."  
George took a sigh of relief at the success of the job.   
However he took it too soon as there was then the sound of a full on scream of agony over the line.  
"Shit!" Danny screamed out.  
"What happened Danny?!" George asked urgently.  
"My fucking foot is caught in something and it's fucking bleeding and it hurts like hell, motherfucker!"  
Danny's hidden rage was rising.  
"Ok just take deep breaths, put the phone on speaker and it put on the floor and then keep hold of your foot to stop the bleeding, can you see what happened to it?"  
There was the sound of movement and then Danny responded.  
"The lights have gone out in here so no I can't but please send someone here, argh!" Danny wasn't calming down in the slightest so George thought fast.  
"Jordon get Jorel now, send him to the warehouse with a flashlight and some tools because whatever Danny's got his foot stuck in sounds like it's gonna be hard to undo," George ordered Jordon, who just saluted in a joking way but pulled out his phone to call Jorel anyway.  
"Jorel's gonna come get you just hang tight Danny, stay focused and don't move."  
"Jorel's gonna be fucking pissed at us," Jordon murmured as he waited for Jorel to pick up.

After about ten minutes of ringing, Jorel finally picked up and he was furious to hear about where they'd sent Danny alone and what had happened.  
"Jorel is on his way now," George said but Danny clearly wasn't listening.  
"Who are you?" Danny asked someone and George raised an eyebrow.  
"Danny who're you talking to?" George asked, fearing for Danny's life.   
"I don't know you so just leave me alone," Danny's voice was frightened and before George could say anything more, the call disconnected.  
"Somebody's there with Danny and they don't appear friendly."  
"Jorel's gonna be there pretty soon and he'll take them out," Jordon reassured George and all George could do was just hope he was right.

"Danny?" Jorel called as he entered the ill-lighted warehouse. Jorel switched on his torch and started to head in at the sound of silence.  
"Danny where are you?"   
Then Jorel heard it, the sound of crying.  
Jorel made his way through the maze of boxes until he found his other half on the floor clutching his foot, tears streaming down his face.  
"Danny!"   
Jorel quickly knelt beside him and saw Danny's face was whiter than a sheet.  
"Danny what happened here? Did you see something?" Jorel asked these as he shone his light on Danny's trapped foot and he saw something he'd never thought he'd find in a warehouse.  
"What fucking sick bastard uses a fucking bear trap?!"  
Danny still hadn't said a word, in fact he seemed to be crying harder.  
"Just hang on Danny, I'll get your foot outta there in no time."  
Eventually Jorel managed to spring it open which caused Danny to cry out at the sudden action.  
Now Jorel could finally hold his partner after all this.  
"It's gonna be ok, we'll get someone to fix you up, you're safe now," Jorel reassured but Danny just shook his head.  
"She's gonna come back and she's gonna kill me," Danny chocked out.  
"Who is?"  
"The shadow."   
Danny didn't say a single word after that, he was extremely traumatised.

"The Shadow? I thought that was another name for you Aron?" Matt asked.  
The group were all at their main base and were discussing the information Jorel had given them.  
Jorel wasn't present at the time because he was sat with Danny, refusing to leave him in such a fragile state.  
"I share the name with another actually, she's fucking crazy and the worst part is that she's probably better than me at hiding," Aron explained.  
"Have you ever met her?" Dylan asked.  
"Once, she basically told me to stay out of sight from the public because she didn't like that I was getting more attention than her."  
"So why is she after Danny and what did she do to make him like this?" George thought aloud.  
"I don't know but he's fucking freaked out alright," Jordon said and started heading towards the door.  
"Where're you off to?" Dylan questioned, laying his head on Matt's shoulder.  
"To do a little research on this bitch, she's messing with George's plan and we're on a schedule."   
And he was gone.  
"Damn he's really devoted to this plan," Matt said before nudging Dylan to say that it was time to leave.  
George smiled and shook his head.  
"No, he's just devoted to me."

"Alright boys, you're task is to get us that box, we have security footage of the Golden Beast and J-Dog in a warehouse but Golden Beast was injured and they aborted their mission, so let's find out what's in the box," Vanessa instructed Dylan, Matt and the new guy, Kyle.  
She was back in the game already and was as fiery as ever.  
"Yes ma'am," Dylan said and saluted jokingly before the three exited the room.  
The plan was to retrieve the box and bring it to the guys and just tell the force they'd been jumped them and were unable to get it before them, but now the new guy was to come with them. The new plan was to split up inside the warehouse and put on their masks and pretend they'd been beaten up and then they'd knock the guy out, take the box and give it to the guys before the newbie woke up.  
It was going to be difficult but they could handle it. 

"Ready newbie?" Dylan asked as he swung open the warehouse doors.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." The guy was nervous and he had every right to be.  
"Stay on guard when we split ok? We don't know if they want the box back," Matt warned him as they headed in.  
"Just yell if you find it," Dylan said as he and Matt split ways with Kyle.  
"Where'd you put them?" Dylan whispered.  
"Should be on there," Matt said quietly, pointing at a box further ahead.  
"You're sure they're out of the cameras view?"  
"Positive, I had George check it out for me and his words as good as anybody's."  
The two quickly made their way to the masks and Dylan swapped his jacket for new one and put on his mask.  
"Ready?" Dylan asked and Matt nodded.  
"Brace yourself, sorry if this hurts."  
The plan was to have Matt fight with him for a bit and so it didn't become suspicious, they would keep switching so next it would Matt in the mask.  
Dylan took a breath before grabbing Matt by the collar and punching him in the cheek and shoving him over.  
"Fuck that hurt," Matt said loudly.  
"You guys ok?" Kyle called.  
"Kyle do me a favor and get out, Funny man and Da Kurlzz are here so just go ok?" Dylan yelled, lifting his mask a bit to avoid a muffled voice.  
"I found the box so I'll take it with me."  
And before they could protest the sound of running was heard.  
"Shit, change of plan," Matt said an the two swapped, Matt in the mask and he shrugged on Dylan's jacket.  
"I'm sorry if this hurts."  
Matt swung his fist and punched Dylan in the gut and tripped him.  
They were in view of the camera now.  
The two continued to fight in and out of the aisles of boxes, swapping every so often until they ended it.  
Dylan and Matt hid behind some boxes and made a loud ruckus before running out in their masks after Kyle.  
Giving it the impression that 'Da Kurlzz' and 'Funny man' had beaten them unconscious.  
"You better stop unless you have a fucking death wish!" Matt yelled as he and Dylan chased after Kyle.  
"This is my first job, I'm not giving up so easily."  
Kyle was determined, they'd give him that.  
"Wait hold on, I know about your wife's conditions so stop for a second and let's talk about this like men," Dylan called out and that got him to stop alright.  
"How could you possibly know about her, I've told nobody."  
"We know she's in the early stages of cancer just like we knew how to beat your two friends back there, intel is everything in this town," Dylan explained.  
"So why should I give you this just because you know about my wife?"  
"Because we know you can't afford the treatment and if you give us that box then we can give you what money you don't have and your wife will be fine," Matt offered.  
Kyle stood for a few minutes to think. This was a good sign because at least he was considering it.   
Of course they'd give him the money, they weren't heartless after all.  
"You won't just take the box and run back into hiding?"  
"We swear we won't," Matt said and Kyle nodded.  
"Ok, you can take the box."  
Dylan approached him cautiously and grabbed the box before Matt came forward and gave Kyle an envelope.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why did you guys disappear a few years ago? You were on a roll but after that huge robbery you and your friends pulled off, you left."  
"I made a horrible decision of betraying my friends just to save our own lives and I felt like we'd never be able to face them, but they came looking for us and we saw an opportunity to make it up to them," Dylan explained before he and Matt started walking in the direction of the main base.  
"Thank you so much," Kyle called and the two just smiled under their masks.  
"Your friends are alive by the way, just head back to the station and report what happened, they'll find you soon I'm sure," Matt yelled back and Kyle just nodded, figuring it was best not to argue with them.

The plan was back into motion.


	6. What really happened?

"Any luck?" George asked as Dylan exited the room.  
"Nope, Danny just won't say a thing," Dylan said as he walked past George and sat with Matt on the old sofa they'd brought in so many years ago.  
All the boys except for Jorel and Danny were sat in what they classed as the living room. When you have a base that you're going to spend the majority of your time in, it's gotta be comfortable in someway.  
"It was worth a shot I guess, even though we all knew it wasn't going to work considering he hasn't even told Jorel," Matt said before yawning.  
It was 4am.  
None of them had slept for just over 24hours. Danny was their priority right now because they needed to know who this woman was and whether she was a major threat to the plan.  
"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going home to get some sleep," Dylan said and stood up, pulling Matt up with him.  
"I think we should too, I'm fucking tired," Jordon said, grabbing George's hand as a 'you're coming whether you like it is not' signal.  
"I guess I am too, what about you Aron?" George asked but Aron was already gone.  
"We need a fucking bell for that guy," Jordon joked as he started to pull George out the door.  
"Matt tell Jorel I think it might help if Danny and him go home, it might help calm him down quicker," George instructed before he was gone into the cold morning.  
"I'll just be a minute," Matt said as he walked into the back room where Danny sat on the floor with his knees tucked close against himself and Jorel was sat right beside him, holding Danny's hand.  
"Hey Jorel, George says it might help if you and Danny go home, it might calm him a bit more," Matt said and Jorel just gave him a nod so Matt took it as an ok and left to find Dylan so they too could sleep.   
This left Jorel and Danny alone again.  
"Do you want to go home? I think it's a lot more comfortable and safer there," Jorel asked and Danny just gave a small nod. Poor Danny was exhausted.  
"Alright let's go home and actually get some sleep."  
Jorel stood up and pulled Danny up after him.  
"You'll be safe as long as I'm here with you, I give you my word," Jorel said and Danny clutched his hand as they left the building.

Jordon awoke to the sound of talking and he noticed George was up.  
This was unusual because they never got up without each other.  
He then rolled over to check the clock, 3pm and he'd only just woke up.  
He slowly sat up as he adjusted to the light shining in through the window and then made his way down the stairs, to then find his partner sat at their table talking to a women.   
A women Jordon hated with every fibre of his being.  
Her name was Angelica and she was a good friend of George's but unfortunately she and Jordon just didn't get along very well.  
"Angelica, always a great pleasure to see you," Jordon said, his tone filled with sarcasm. Angelica just pulled an unamused face and flicked a few strands of her blond hair over her shoulder.  
"Hello Jordon, always nice to see you," she replied, sarcasm also thick in her voice.  
Jordon then sat on George's lap and rested his head on his shoulder. After all, he was still a little tired.  
"Well I suppose I'd better be off then, I have a date tonight and I need to start getting ready," Angelica excused herself, standing up and grabbing her handbag.  
"Alright, thanks for the favour and I guess I'll see you around," George said and she smiled at him but gave Jordon a cold glare, which he responded to by sticking his tongue out at her.  
She just rolled her eyes and left the house.  
"Ok I have just two questions George, first of all why was that bitch here?" Jordon asked.  
"I needed some information from her about this psycho who's after Danny," George explained.  
"Ok then, second question is can I have a kiss? You owe me for leaving me alone in bed," Jordon asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I guess I owe you that much," George said with a smile on his lips and then he kissed Jordon.  
The two could've stayed locked together for a long time, but a knock at the door changed that.  
They pulled apart and Jordon groaned in frustration as he stood up to allow George to get the door. Why should he have to speak the person responsible for ruining his kiss?

"Hey Jorel, what's up?" George asked when he'd opened the door.  
"Danny told me what happened," Jorel explained and George stepped aside to allow Jorel to come inside.  
"Explain then," Jordon said as he sat down again.  
"He told me that he felt a prick in his arm when this chick touched him and then he saw some freaky shit that fucked up his brain and when I said she probably drugged him, he just refused to believe me so in conclusion, this bitch has really fucked my angel up and she is going to die for it," Jorel concluded.  
"He was most definitely drugged and as much as I wanna teach this bitch a lesson, we need her alive when we find her," George said and Jorel just shook his head.  
"No, if I find her then she's dead got it? She's all yours if you find her but I'm going to be the one to end her miserable life," Jorel was not messing around, his facial expression was dark.  
"You sure it was smart to leave Danny alone? He's pretty jumpy isn't he?" Jordon asked, changing the subject.  
"He's asleep so I figured I'd come tell you guys in person quickly."  
He then left soon after that and George knew he'd better find this woman before Jorel found her first.

"And you're sure it was Da Kurlzz and Funny Man? I thought those guys disappeared years ago?" Vanessa asked, quite surprised by the long forgotten names appearing again.  
"One hundred percent sure, those masks were theirs," Dylan said, which then ended the questioning of what had happened at the warehouse.  
"We need to a lot more careful next time," Matt said as the left Vanessa's office.  
"Being careful is so dull," Dylan responded and Matt just shook his head.  
"No, being careful is smart."  
"Whatever you say, I think living on the edge is a lot more thrilling."  
"It's thrilling until you find yourself out of luck."  
"Don't be such a downer Matt," Dylan said and gave Matt a playful nudge.  
"One of us has to or we'd be dead if I didn't think smartly."  
"And I'm so grateful for that."   
Dylan then grabbed Matt's hand and kissed it.  
"I love you," Dylan said, smiling at Matt.  
"I love you too Dylan," Matt replied with a smile of his own.

"Jorel?" Danny called out at the sound of the front door closing.   
"Hey, sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving, you were sleeping so I thought I'd quickly go report to George," Jorel explained, as he came up the stairs and entered the bedroom to find Danny still laid down.  
"You don't need to apologize, you're a free man after all," Danny said and yawned, he'd clearly only just woke up. At least he was a lot more calmer than before he fell asleep.  
Jorel just smirked at this comment and laid beside Danny and wrapped an arm around his side.  
"I wasn't a free man a week ago now was I?"   
Danny's face went red as the memory of their little 'experiment' a week ago resurfaced. Danny glanced at the faint rope marks around Jorel's wrist from that one night.  
"That was under very different circumstances."  
"Well yeah but my actual point is that nobody is free at the moment are they?"   
"If George's plan works out then we might just be."  
"That's a huge if though."  
"Even if it doesn't work out I'll still be free as long as I'm with you."


	7. It's Him

"Well here's her file, it's weird because I've never heard her name before but yet here is a full file on her," Vanessa said, handing Matt the file from the draw.  
"Thanks Vanessa," Matt said and turned to leave.  
"Why the sudden interest? I thought your problem was Undead?"   
"Her name came up when Dylan and I were looking them up."  
"Hey speaking of Dylan, where is he? I thought you two were inseparable," Vanessa asked with a smile.  
"He wasn't feeling too good today, thought I'd get this file and take it home so I can work at home with him," Matt explained and left the building after that.

Matt wasn't lying when he said Dylan wasn't feeling too good. In fact, Dylan was feeling awful. He was pretty sure that he'd thrown up every ten minutes for the last few hours.  
"Dylan I'm back!" Matt yelled and closed the door.   
"Hey," this hello was a miserable and weak sounding one.  
Matt made his way up the stairs and entered the bedroom.  
"You sound terrible," Matt stated as he looked at the collapsed Dylan on the floor.  
"Matt, I love you and I mean no offense when I say this but fuck you, I'm dying here," Dylan retorted.  
"No offense taken, how'd you end up on the floor anyway?"  
"I was on my way back from throwing up for the tenth time, but I tripped and fell and now I'm here."  
"Well I doubt that's comfortable so let's get you back on the bed."  
Matt leant over and extended his hand out to Dylan.  
Dylan grabbed his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. In any other situation he would've pulled Matt down but today he definitely wasn't feeling it.  
"So did you get the file?" Dylan asked as he collapsed on the bed once again.  
"Yeah, Vanessa wanted to know why we wanted it so if she asks just tell her that the name came up," Matt explained as he sat beside Dylan.  
"Got it, now let's take a look shall we?"

"Hey Danny, nice to see you back to normal and on your feet again," George greeted when Danny came into the base.  
"Thanks, it feels nice to be back again."  
"Hey where's Jorel at?" Jordon asked as he entered the room.  
"He said that he and Aron were gonna go out and see if they could find anything out about this woman," Danny explained as he sat down on the worn sofa.  
George and Jordon shared a concerned look with each other.  
"What?" Danny asked, slightly confused.  
"Jorel plans to kill this woman if he finds her before us and if Aron has gone with him then it means Aron wants to help, meaning our best killers are out there together on a hunt," George explained.  
"Why shouldn't they kill her?" Danny enquired.  
"Well we need answers and we don't even know if she is really the threat," Jordon said and leant against the wall.  
"She clearly is the threat," Danny argued.  
"Look Danny-" George was then cut off as the base door slammed open and Aron came running in with Jorel, their masks on.  
The door was shut by Jorel immediately.  
"Holy shit man!" Jorel exclaimed as he caught his breath.  
"Woah what happened to you guys?" Jordon asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"We were checking out the warehouse again but Vanessa was there and she saw us and chased us but we managed to lose her a few miles back," Aron explained, pulling his mask off.  
"You idiots, she could've found this place!" George exclaimed.  
"Calm down seriously, we found a lead to the Shadow," Jorel said as he sat beside Danny.  
"Let me guess, you're not gonna tell us because you want to find her first so you can foolishly kill her," Jordon muttered under his breath.  
"What the fuck did you just say?" Jorel asked annoyed.  
"I said that I guess you're not gonna tell what it is because you wanna be fucking stupid and kill her without proof of what she's done," Jordon said.  
"We have Danny's word, he wouldn't lie and we saw what this bitch did to him."  
"We know what happened, but Danny was drugged so we don't even know if who is said he saw is accurate, it could be a guy for all we know," George argued.  
"You know what Jordon and George? Why don't you just fuck off and stay out of this because you clearly don't understand the full situation."  
"Oh we understand, we understand that you just want to kill this woman because you can't stand to think that Aron is the real suspect here!" Jordon yelled and Jorel went silent.  
"Wait, you think I did this?" Aron asked, finally entering the argument.  
"We know nothing of this Shadow and what are the chances that you share the same nickname?" George asked.  
"This is bullshit, I wouldn't dream of hurting Danny."  
Then the door opened and Dylan and Matt entered.  
"So guess what? The Shadow died years ago of old age," Dylan announced and then froze at the sight of everyone's expressions.  
"It really was you," Jorel murmured, tears brimming in his eyes.  
"Jorel... I can't believe not one of you believe me," Aron said quietly.  
"All evidence points at you Aron, Danny doesn't have any enemies and you hated Danny when we first let him into our group," Matt said glumly.  
"Jorel I swear I didn't do this... and I'm going to prove it."  
And before anybody could react, he was gone.  
"Why can't you just face what you've done instead of running like usual?" Jorel whispered.


	8. Divided

"Hey Vanessa!" Dylan called, standing up from his seat in the corridor.  
"Hey Dylan!" Vanessa yelled with a grin as she exited her office.  
"Can I borrow you for a second? I need to ask you about something."  
"Sure thing, just let me tell Theresa I'll be a little late." Vanessa then pulled out her phone and typed a quick text before putting it back in her handbag.  
"Theresa? She's the new girl right?" Dylan questioned as they started to walk down the empty corridor.  
"Yeah, she's really sweet and we were gonna have lunch now but something tells me that this important," Vanessa explained, looking up at Dylan.  
"Sorry for interrupting your plans Vanessa, this'll only take a second I swear," Dylan quickly apologized.  
"It's fine seriously, now what's on your mind Dylan?"  
"Well say you have a group of friends and one of them has been discovered that they've done something that destroys everyone's trust in them, but one person still believes they're innocent and they don't know how to bring it up the rest of the group without tearing the group apart even more, what should that person do?"   
"Hmm, something going on you and Matt?" Vanessa asked, a little concern in her voice.  
"Nothing's wrong with us, my friends are just being unreasonable I think."  
"Well if you think your friend is innocent then he must be because you're never wrong about these things are you Dylan? So I suggest you just tell them how you feel about this and hopefully Jorel will see reason and stop jumping to conclusions about Aron." Dylan then stopped walking and stared at her.  
"I never said who was involved," Slight panic was rising in Dylan, was she the real suspect in this?  
"Dylan I'm not an idiot, when Jorel and Aron thought they lost me when I chased them I was actually ahead of them already, I took another route and found your base and stood by the back window and heard the whole thing, so why do you of people think he's innocent when you burst in and basically sentenced him to death by telling them all?" Vanessa explained, stopping beside Dylan.  
"I had to tell them or they'd get suspicious of me and anyway why haven't you arrested Matt and I if you know who we are?  
"I think you and your friends are capable of making a difference in this world so why would I sentence the saviors to prison for life?"  
"We're not saviors Vanessa, murderers don't save people."  
"Yes they can, I know they can because Jorel saved me from a lifetime of lies and danger," Vanessa said, looking down with a tiny smile on her face as if she were remembering something.  
"I thought he cheated on you with Danny? How did he save you?"  
"I think he slept with Danny in our house because he wanted me to find out without him having to verbally tell me and by doing that I left him outraged so that meant I'd be safe from a life with a criminal, so I left a safe person and he walked out of our relationship with somebody who made him happier."  
"But didn't Jorel try and stop you from leaving?"  
"Ah yes, that stumped for quite awhile but I think he did it because the part of him that still loved me couldn't bare to watch me leave when I was so hurt."  
"You really are the smartest person alive aren't you?   
"Yep, now anyway how about you meet me here later and I will go with you and talk to them?" Vanessa offered and Dylan assumed he was supposed to accept even if it was a question.  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Good, meet me at seven tonight ok? I have some investigating to do before we leave, see you later Dylan, or should I say Funny man?" And she left after that, chuckling to herself.  
"Can't believe Jorel had her once."

George groaned in annoyance at the constant sound of gun fire.   
"Jorel can you maybe stop shooting that gun?! Some of us are trying to do actual work!" George yelled, leaning back on his chair to see if he'd get a response.   
The gun fire stopped and he sighed in relief at the sound of silence.  
"Thank you," He murmured and then the firing started again and George slammed his head down on his desk.  
"You fucking dick!" George shouted, not bothering to move his head from the desk.  
"Danny!" George called and Danny appeared at the doorway in a second.  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you get you're ignorant boyfriend to stop firing the fucking gun for ten minutes while I try and figure out where the hell Aron's gone?" George asked lifting his head to look at Danny.  
"I've been trying for hours but he just keeps telling me that if he's going to bring Aron back then he's going to have to shoot him and drag him back because Aron won't come back willingly, so he needs to become more accurate if he's going to shoot something as quick as Aron," Danny explained, looking just as frustrated as George did.  
"Well how about this, you tell Jorel that if he doesn't stop shooting the wall then I'm going to shoot his foot the same amount of times he shot the wall, ok?" Danny only nodded and left the room.  
There was some murmuring and then silence.  
The silence stayed and George breathed out in relief and begun working.

About an hour later there was a lot of talking coming from the back room, the voices all sounded pretty stressed.  
"Hey George come here," Jordon instructed from the back room just moments after the talking began.  
"One minute."  
George stood up and made his way into the back room to find Jordon, Matt, Dylan, Jorel, Danny ... and Vanessa.  
George didn't know what to say so he just stayed silent until Vanessa broke the unbearable silence in the room.  
"Well you boys are sure talkative aren't you? Don't worry I'm not here to arrest you, I'm here to assist Dylan as he has something important to tell you all... also you really need to find a more secret place to call your base," Vanessa said and then gestured to Dylan, who cleared his throat before speaking.  
"Well the thing is guys, I think Aron is innocent," Dylan confessed and that's when the shouting began. 

"HEY SHUT UP FOR A SECOND WILL YOU?!" Vanessa yelled extremely loudly and everyone was silenced.  
She was gaining a headache from the racket so she decided to take matter into her own hands.  
"Now let's do this in an orderly fashion shall we?"  
The boys could only mutter a few yes's.  
"Now I would like to explain why Dylan might be right, so first of all we all know Aron is very clever... when it comes to escaping without a trace of his presence anyway, so why would he just reveal himself to Danny just like that? Second of all, Aron knows the risks of double crossing you guys, it's basically death if you find him so why do it? And finally Aron is your best friend Jorel, you've been friends since childhood so why would he suddenly decide harm the one who means everything to you?" Vanessa reasoned and Jorel had a look of guilt.  
"You're right, Aron's my best friend and I was stupid to jump to conclusions," Jorel admitted and Danny nodded.  
"When you put it like that he's obviously in the clear here," Danny said.  
"I'm sorry but I don't agree with you there," George said and Jordon shared the same look of certainty as George which meant they both agreed with each other.  
"George... can I call you that?" Vanessa asked.  
"Not really," George murmured.  
"Well anyway George, I think you refuse to believe Aron is innocent because he's the only suspect you can make sense of."  
"No, I think he's the suspect because the evidence clearly points to him."  
"No have no hard evidence, you have a fake file about a dead woman and Danny's drugged up word, no offence to you Danny."  
"None taken."  
"Also if you had bothered to read the file fully then you'd find out that The Shadow was murdered by someone and whoever did it must know Danny and must be close to Danny if they went after him instead of them."  
"That sounds very unlikely," Jordon said.  
"This is fucking ridiculous," Jorel said, getting quite annoyed  
"Just minutes ago you were against him!" Jordon exclaimed.  
"Yeah I was but now I truly believe that he's not to blame and you guys should too," Jorel argued back.  
"I refuse to believe he's one hundred percent innocent in this Jorel," George stated.  
Jorel knew this wasn't going to go anywhere so he made a decision that was going to change everything.  
"I'm not dealing with you guys anymore, I'm gonna go find him myself," Jorel said and turned and left the room.  
"I'm with Jorel here," Danny said and left.  
"I guess I have to leave to then," Dylan said and George just sighed.  
"It's probably best for now," George said and Dylan nodded and noticed Matt still hadn't said a word.  
"Matt? You coming?" Dylan asked hopefully but Matt just shook his head.  
"I'm sorry but I don't believe he's fully innocent," Matt said glumly.  
"I guess this is it... I love you Matt, I'll see you around I guess," Dylan said and Matt could only look down to hide the tears that were starting to brim in his eyes.  
Then he was gone.  
Vanessa left with Dylan and there was silence.  
"Come back soon please," Matt whispered to himself.

The once strong group were now divided.


	9. What we call love

"So if he was spotted near here... then he must be somewhere around here," Jorel murmured to himself as he drew a red circle on the map.  
It was 3am and Jorel hadn't slept for a second since he'd walked out on the guys.  
He was too focused to hear the door open and close, followed by footsteps approaching him quietly.  
"Ugh Aron, where are you hiding? Why do you disappear when I need to find you the most?" Jorel muttered to himself as he leant back on his chair slightly.  
Jorel yawned but refused to let his brain rest as he leant forward again, only to nearly jump out of his skin when he felt somebody's breath on his neck.  
Then he heard a familiar laugh and he sighed in relief.  
"Danny, what the hell? I nearly fell off my chair," Jorel said with a smile on his face. Jorel had to spin his chair round to look at him fully.  
Danny had clearly just woken up though, his hair was a huge mess and he was dressed in only a pair of grey track suit bottoms.  
Jorel didn't mind of course, he got to admire his beautiful body and tattoos.  
"You've haven't slept in awhile, come to bed please?" Danny said, sitting himself on Jorel's lap and wrapping his arms around Jorel's neck.  
"I'd really like to but-" Jorel said, looking back at his work.  
"But nothing, you're coming to bed with me whether it's by your will or by me dragging you there," Danny said and Jorel knew he'd actually drag him if he refused.  
"Just give me fifteen minutes please?" Jorel pleaded, pulling the best sad face he could.  
"Alright but if you don't hurry up the beds gonna get cold and I'm gonna pull on my shirt soon enough," Danny said with a playful smirk, getting off Jorel and heading out the door.  
"You know what I'm feeling pretty tired, I think I'll come to bed now," Jorel said, getting up from his seat and heading to the bedroom.  
"I thought you said the bed was gonna get cold, it's boiling in here," Jorel said as the heat struck him.  
"Did I say cold? I meant the radiators broken and you need to fix it tomorrow," Danny said and Jorel was ready to fall asleep but he became alert at the sight of Danny's track suit bottoms on the floor and he looked up and saw Danny laying there in just his boxers.  
"Well hello there sexy," Jorel said, half jokingly and half wanting.  
"Hey good looking, coming to bed now that I'm exposed I see."  
Jorel chuckled and pulled off his shirt and jeans and laid beside Danny.  
"I'll never get any sleep if I don't fix that radiator."  
"You sure it's the radiator that'll keep you awake?" Danny asked, giving Jorel a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Shut up, now I'm here I guess I'd better sleep huh?"  
"Yes."  
Danny wrapped an arm around Jorel's side and nestling his head in his chest. Jorel smiled at the sight and wrapped an arm around Danny.  
"Night Danny," Jorel whispered and placed a kiss on Danny's head before resting his own head to sleep.

"Dylan, stop being a wuss and just go talk to him, it's your house too," Vanessa instructed, pointing at the house from across the street.  
Dylan was stood behind the fence outside their house and Vanessa was sat on a bench across the street attempting to get Dylan to go talk it out with Matt through a phone call. She wasn't doing very well.  
"What if he doesn't want to see me? I mean we're not exactly on the same side are we?" Dylan questioned, watching the lights inside the house turn off.  
"Dylan I swear to god if you don't go in there now I'm going to come across the street and shove you in," Vanessa threatened and of course she meant it.  
"Alright fine geez, can't two men argue and have space?" Dylan muttered.  
"I heard that now go."  
Dylan sighed and hopped over the fence quickly and went to the front door. He took a deep breath before going to turn to the door handle.  
However he failed as the door was of course locked.  
"What's the hold up Dylan?"  
"Uh, it's locked."  
"Well duh, just use your key."   
There was then a brief silence before Vanessa couldn't help but face palm at the realization that hit her.  
"You left your key inside didn't you?" Vanessa asked bluntly.  
"No... I left it at the base."  
"Alright fine, lets just go get it then."  
"We can't go back there after the way I left them, besides George has that place locked up and he keeps the key in his and Jordon's place."  
"Look, I'm not letting you leave until you go in that house and talk to Matt, so you have two options which are you either go steal the key to get your key back or you find another way in."  
"I'll find another way in ok? I'll call you when I'm back out ok?"  
"Good, now go."  
Vanessa hung up after that and Dylan knew the only way in was through the bedroom window because it was broken and didn't shut properly.  
However the only way to get to the window was by climbing the house. This was certainly be interesting.

After an hour of attempting to climb up to the window, he finally succeeded and he managed to open the window and climb in silently. He saw Matt collapsed on the bed, his breathing was heavy so Dylan knew he was out for the night.  
Dylan sighed and sat beside Matt on the other side of the bed and lightly ran his hand through Matt's hair. It was slightly damp from sweat and Dylan saw that his face was slightly red, it was hard to see in the dark room but he knows when his boyfriend has been in tears.  
It pained him to see him like this, knowing that he was the reason for Matt crying. So instead of waking him, he texted Vanessa to tell her she should go home because he'd be awhile and he just sat beside Matt fit hours. Just sat beside his lover in silence.  
"Oh Matty, I will come back I swear because I seriously love you so just hang on for a little longer ok?" Dylan whispered to Matt before letting the silence take over again.  
It was nice and Dylan wanted so badly to just wake Matt and apologize and make up with him, but he couldn't because they wouldn't be able to be together happily again until the issue was solved.  
So Dylan, after those few hours of peaceful silence, just kissed Matt lightly on the cheek and left without Matt knowing. Or so he thought.

"George why are you awake?" Jordon asked, as he felt George sitting up.  
Jordon yawned and looked at the clock, it was 4am.  
"Just thinking, we really have fucked up this time haven't we?"  
"George listen, we have fucked up a lot of times in our life but this isn't any different because like usual we have have each other to solve the issue," Jordon said reassuringly as he sat up and leant his head on George's bare shoulder.  
"But what if their right and Aron really is innocent? We'd be the worst friends in history for not believing him."  
"George you've never once been wrong about these things so I'm positive you're right, and it doesn't matter if they don't believe you because I believe you, and I know I don't understand what's happening half the time but I know one thing."  
"And what's that?"  
"That I'll be on your side no matter how big the odds against us are, and that my dear is what we call love."


	10. Who sent it then?

Danny was walking down the streets towards his and Jorel's house when he got the text.  
It was from an unknown number and it instructed him to meet them at midnight in the warehouse that night.  
Now Danny could take care of himself but considering the last time he went in that warehouse alone, he left with a bleeding foot and a bad case of trauma.  
So he took a screenshot of the text and messaged it to Jorel and Dylan, however Jorel was the only one to respond by saying he'd literally just received the exact same text.  
"What the hell?" Danny muttered to himself and saw he was close to arriving home.

After reaching the house, he went to open the door but found it was locked which was strange because Jorel was in. Danny just sighed and went to grab his key from his jeans pocket but found it wasn't there. He was sure he'd left with it, perhaps he'd just dropped it somewhere.  
So this left Danny with one option and that was to just knock on the door and wait.   
He waited a good five minutes before he heard the sound of quickly approaching footsteps and an unfamiliar figure flung the door open and shot past Danny, knocking him over in the process.  
Danny sighed once again and looked up to see Jorel come running down the corridor and almost stood on Danny but he noticed him before that could happen.  
"Hey Jorel, mind telling me who your friend was just there?" Danny asked as he stood up and looked at Jorel, who was breathing very heavily and even had a cut across his cheek.  
"I wish I knew but I caught them when I heard footsteps from upstairs after you'd left and they were looking through your draws, so when I caught them they just cut my cheek with something and we ended up fighting for a bit until they took the fight downstairs so I locked the door so they couldn't leave but then they just punched me in the gut a few times and went running to the door and left," Jorel explained.  
"Whoever that was, they were definitely female."  
"It must be this Shadow chick," Jorel said but Danny shook his head.  
"You said you got the same text right? And you got it when I was just down the street, so you must have only gotten it just moments before you heard footsteps right?" Danny questioned.  
"Yeah, like literally just before I heard footsteps, what's your point?"  
"Well how could she have sent the text if she was busy up there? I doubt she would send the text inside the house because that's just wasting what little time she had in our room," Danny explained and Jorel nodded.  
"I see your point but if she didn't send it, who sent it then?"  
"That's the question then isn't it?"  
"We could ask Dylan if he has any ideas, I mean he's had a lot of help from Vanessa and I doubt she's let him rest from searching," Jorel suggested and Danny agreed.  
"I assume that's why he didn't reply to my text about this then?"  
"Probably."

"Ok mind explaining why I'm here?" Dylan asked Jordon after having escaped from Vanessa and her long searching session. Jordon had texted Dylan asking him to meet him because it was super urgent and of course Dylan agreed because it didn't matter if they were arguing, they were still friends. They were stood behind the police station which meant Jordon must have been desperate if he dared stand outside the police station where he'd only recently been unmasked.  
Dylan had noticed a few things about Jordon before he'd gotten an explanation, he looked extremely tired which was unusual because Jordon valued his sleep, another thing was that it looked like Jordon had been crying which of course Jordon never did and finally another thing was that Jordon's hands were in his pocket which meant he was feeling down because Jordon kept his hands out so he could grab George's hand whenever he pleased. Then it hit Dylan, George wasn't there. Jordon and George were always together because they just couldn't bare to leave each other.  
Jordon was silent and this worried Dylan even further considering Jordon could talk for hours if he so pleased.  
"What's up Jordon? Where's George?" Dylan questioned.  
"He... he's gone," Jordon choked out before bringing a hand to his face to hide the tears that were clearly forming.  
"Gone? Gone where?"  
"Last night he went out to grab the base keys and he didn't come back and this morning somebody text me and told me he was dying and I need your help Dylan please," Jordon explained after quickly swiping away his tears with his jacket sleeve.  
"Of course I'll help you, I'm not heartless Jordon and I know how much George means to you, I'll tell Vanessa and she'll most definitely quicken this search, do you think it was the Shadow?"   
"If we're referring to the chick you think it is then yeah."  
"Jorel's looking for Aron so maybe if he finds him then we might get some extra information if he knows this Shadow."  
"Thank you Dylan seriously and I meant to tell you that Matt needs you man, he's a fucking mess and that's coming from me of all people," Jordon said before leaving.  
"I'm coming Matt, just hang on," Dylan said to himself before running off down the street. He'd just have to call Vanessa about this on the way.  
Maybe this would change everything that had happened if Jorel and Danny knew about George, maybe they'd see past the argument and help out and maybe even reason with the guys.  
This was something Dylan truly hoped would happen.


	11. Betrayal

Midnight had struck and Danny and Jorel were stood outside the warehouse, still deciding whether they should go in or not. They had arrived an hour ago in order to scope out the area and they’d found it was most definitely empty apart from themselves. They were wearing their masks because they were still outside so they couldn’t risk this being a trap and having their identities exposed. 

“Ok, its midnight now so I guess there’s no turning back now,” Danny said, looking at Jorel.  
“What do you mean?” Jorel asked a little confused on why they couldn’t leave.  
“Well I doubt somebody as smart as them isn’t watching us at this very moment to make sure we don’t back out now.”  
“You’re right… alright let’s just do this,” Jorel said and the two advanced forward and pushed open the large doors and walked in cautiously.  
It was empty as far they could see and nothing seemed out of place. This was extremely suspicious.  
“We’re in the right place right?” Danny asked as he listened to the silence.  
“Yeah we are, question is whether they’re in the right place or did they mess up?”  
The two were about to step even further into the dark warehouse but were stopped by the sound of a gunshot that just barely missed their feet. So they weren’t alone after all.  
“That’s close enough boys,” The owner of this voice was a female.  
They looked up as one of the lights switched on to reveal a woman stood on a platform above them and she was in a pair of black skinny jeans with rips in them and a black hoodie on, the hood pulled up and she wore a plain red mask to hide her identity. Her stature was quite small but they clearly didn’t affect her skill.  
“So you’re the real Shadow huh?” Jorel said and she just laughed.  
“Such pathetic excuses of criminals you all are, letting your emotions get in the way and losing your best gunman,” she said mockingly and that really grinded Jorel’s gears, he had to clench his fists and take a deep breath in order to stop himself from going after her.  
“Why does having emotions make us bad criminals?” Danny questioned.  
“Well look where you are now, if only you had just believed your dear friend and then you’d be on your way to making- not wait I mean attempting to make a change in this society and you wouldn’t be split up now would you?” She responded.  
Neither Danny nor Jorel responded to this. They almost half believed it.  
“Now that I have you silent, I think it’s time I tell you that Dylan, Matt and Jordon are all here too, they’re outside listening actually and now they’re thinking about whether to come in or not but I’m afraid coming in isn’t a very good idea.”  
The door then opened to reveal the said people.  
“Ooh I told you not to do that boys,” She said and shook her head.  
“And why not?” Dylan asked looking up at her.  
“Well because you’re about to feel what true betrayal feels like,” She said and then she snapped her fingers and another light turned on to reveal a very familiar man.  
“I would introduce you guys but I think you’re already familiar with each other.”  
“George?” Jordon asked in absolute disbelief.  
George was silent; he too was wearing his mask like the rest of the guys.  
“We blamed the wrong man,” Matt muttered.  
“That you did, now we’ll be leaving as the final stage of my plan is about to commence,” she said and the lights flickered and they were gone and the sound of sirens were heard outside.  
Red and blue lights flashed through every window. They were surrounded. No way out this time.  
“She wasn’t after Danny, she wanted us all out of the way and we fell right into it,” Jorel said and the doors burst open and about thirty men came in, it wasn’t just the police, they’d called in the SWAT team to make sure they didn’t escape this time.  
“Game over boys,” the taunting voice of the Shadow echoed throughout the warehouse but only the boys cared about it as they were got on their knees, hands behind their heads.  
“I guess it is,” Danny murmured.  
How were they going to fix this?


	12. Jail Time

“I guess this is really how it ends huh?” Jorel said, he was slouched against the cold stone walls in the cell he was sharing with Jordon.   
“Maybe it is,” Dylan said from the cell across from them.  
“I just can’t believe he did that to us, betray just like that,” Danny murmured.

Danny had ended up in a cell by himself as they wouldn’t allow more than two per cell so with Matt with Dylan, Danny was the odd one out and had to sit alone, this annoyed Jorel a bit. Why did Matt get to stay with Dylan? Was this some sign of small respect the cops had for them? It was a little unfair in Jorel opinion but he didn’t expect to be treated with fairness, after all he had taken so many people’s lives. The worst people’s lives but they were still lives.

Jordon had been silent ever since the cops had dragged them out of that warehouse; it was unsettling as Jordon was the guy who couldn’t keep his mouth shut after all.  
“He was smart though, you’ve gotta give him some credit for planning this whole thing out, I mean coming up with a master plan for us in order to keep us out of his business and managing to fake being in danger without anybody suspecting a thing,” Matt said.  
“It doesn’t really surprise me that he pulled it off so easily; I mean he is a genius isn’t he?” Dylan said as he lay back on the hard floor.  
“Man, you guys got betrayed by your friend? That’s rough,” An unknown voice said.  
“Who just said that?” Jorel asked, standing up to try and see if he could spot the mystery man.  
“You can’t see me even if you try so don’t bother looking, I’m just here to get my best friend,” the person said.  
“Ok well do you mind not ease dropping?” Dylan asked, sitting up.  
“Not really ease dropping if your voices are all I can hear, now anyway it was nice talking but I’m going to get my best friend out.”  
There was then the sound of rattling and then a click and the sound of a cell door opening. 

Danny leant round and just managed to see a man dressed in a suit, this of course was very strange as people didn’t usually dress formally when they’re trying to be unseen. His hair was dark and combed back whereas the man he’d just let out from the cell had brown hair, dressed just as formal but it looked like he was dressed for another era he and wore… make up?   
Eyeliner and a thick blue line across his eyes with a pattern amongst it, quite unusual but who were to judge? They did wear quite strange masks.   
“Gentleman, it has been a pleasure sharing these past five minutes with you all but unfortunately I’m going so stay well and hope your friend shows up in time,” the dark haired one said before grabbing the brown haired males hand and turning to leave.  
“Wait what’s your name and what friend?” Jorel asked quickly.  
“I’m Urie and this is Ross, we’re not friends yet so let’s save first names for later ok? And you’re friend is coming for you as far as I’m aware.”  
Then they were gone.  
“Wait did he say Urie and Ross?” Matt asked and Jorel nodded.  
“Those guys are good, they might even better than us, nobody knew their names as they’d never been caught but I do know there are two others,” Matt explained.  
“Well I guess that streak has been broken now but anyway he said our friend was coming, who did he mean?” Dylan asked and they knew there was only one option.   
“Is it Vanessa?” Jorel asked.  
“It’s possible, I mean she works here so it would easier for her wouldn’t it?” Danny said.  
“Then I guess it’s her, so I guess we just wait then,” Jorel said and there was a brief moment of silence.  
“What did he mean by we’re not friends yet?” Dylan asked.

A couple days passed and the sound of a door opening was heard and then the lights shut off.   
“What the fuck?” Jordon said, his first sentence in days was that of all things.  
There was the sound of multiple rattling and clicks and then the lights flicked back on to reveal Urie, Ross and Aron.  
“I think we’re friends now since we just saved your asses, so the names Brendon,” Brendon said and then gestured to his friend.  
“And I’m Ryan and we’re leaving now,” Ryan said before the lights flashed and the two were gone.  
“It’s like there was multiple Aron’s but seriously where do you find these people? Do you all train together and disappear together or what?” Dylan had so many questions.  
“You came back?” Jorel asked utterly shocked.  
“I heard what George did, betrayal isn’t something I’ll stand for and I assume you’ve now realised I wasn’t the one who did then?” Aron questioned and they all agreed before stepping out of their now unlocked cells.  
“Now let’s go and find George as a team ok?” Aron said and they all nodded in agreement before heading to find their masks.


	13. Another hunt, Another day

After grabbing their masks and making sure to pull them on before leaving the building, the guys headed to the warehouse to look for clues as to where George and The Shadow went. They doubted they’d find something because this woman was extremely smart and probably wouldn’t be stupid enough to leave any clue lying around; however it was worth a try. 

“Any luck?” Jorel asked to no one in particular as he stared at the spot where she’d stood.   
“Nothing here!” Dylan yelled from down below.  
“Nope!” Matt called.  
“No,” Aron said.  
“If we had, we’d have said something Jorel so stop asking every minute,” Jordon said.  
“Maybe but I’m not sure,” Danny said, he was up above with Jorel and Aron.  
“What is it?” Jorel questioned as he walked over to Danny who was crouched over a rock.  
“It’s a rock,” Jorel stated confused and Danny sighed.  
“I am fully aware of that Jorel, there’s something painted on the rock in black,” Danny explained.  
“What’d he find?” Matt asked, appearing behind Jorel with Dylan and Jordon.  
“A rock.”  
“A rock with something on it,” Danny corrected.   
“Let me see,” Matt said and crouched beside Danny.   
“It looks like an arrow,” Matt explained.  
“Where does it lead to?” Aron asked.   
“It looks like it’s pointing right.”  
“Well I guess we’d better look over there then,” Jordon said, walking past them.

They spent hours looking everywhere on the right side of the warehouse, both above and below yet they had discovered nothing.   
“Well that was a waste of time,” Jordon said.  
“Jordon I get that you’re pissed right now at George but could you maybe say something useful?” Jorel said, annoyance in his tone.  
“Something like that I found a letter that George wrote about an hour ago?”   
“WHAT?!” The guys yelled in unison.  
“I found it an hour ago but you guys wouldn’t listen to me when I said maybe we should stop so I decided to get back at you,” Jordon said with a smirk and held up the letter.  
Dylan snatched it off Jordon, muttering something insulting.  
Dylan skim read it before handing it to Jorel, who decided that he should probably read it out to save time.  
“It says that he’s sorry and he knows he deserves our hatred and all that shit and to go to this address as soon as possible,” Jorel said and he showed the address to everyone to see if anybody recognised it.  
“I know that place, it’s another warehouse,” Aron said and they all knew it was time to confront The Shadow and George.

“Ok, are we sure we’ve got everything?” Jorel asked, double checking everybody had some form of weapon ready to use.  
“Yes mom,” Dylan said sarcastically and Jordon couldn’t help but laugh a little.  
“Come on guys, this is serious,” Danny said and Jordon eventually stopped laughing.  
“Alright let’s go then,” Matt said and they all approached the smaller door at the side of the large doors. Better safe than sorry.  
Jorel turned the door handle but found it was locked.  
“Are you kidding me?” Jorel murmured and stepped back.  
“What’s up?” Danny asked.  
“It’s locked.”   
“This would only happen to us I swear,” Jordon muttered.  
“Well now what?” Matt asked.  
“Guys do you seriously not remember being broken out of jail, I could just pick the lock,” Aron said, walking past them all and kneeling in front of the door.

“I give, this isn’t a normal lock,” Aron said defeated and stood up.  
“Ok well it’s getting late so maybe this is a good thing, take them by surprise at night,” Danny said and they all agreed to come back later when it was dark with help.

“I’m flattered you needed me again but it’s not me who you need, you need my friend Spencer, he’s the lock expert really,” Brendon explained over the phone to Aron.  
“Well can Spencer come to the warehouse now then?” Aron asked, Brendon was a very talkative man for a thief so Aron had got straight to the point with him or he’d never get anything from him.  
“Yeah just give me a moment to find him.”   
There was the sound of shuffling and quiet voices before another voice was heard.  
“He’ll be over as soon as he’s finished with the job he’s doing,” Ryan explained before hanging up abruptly.  
“He said his friend will be here as soon as he’s finished the job he’s doing,” Aron explained to guys as they pulled on their masks again.  
“He better not be too long, we can’t stand in plain sight for too long,” Jorel said.

Eventually Spencer arrived and everyone noticed he too wore a suit and he got to work immediately and the lock was picked in seconds.  
“I expect payment by next week, Brendon told you I charge right?” Spencer said standing up.   
Aron sighed, of course Brendon wouldn’t tell him.  
“Yeah, he did thank you Spencer,” Aron said.  
“No problem.” Then he left.  
The guys then went over to the door and Jorel took a deep breath before swinging open the door to reveal George in his mask.


	14. Confrontation

“Ok before you say anything, I can explain,” George said but Jorel had had enough.  
“Bullshit!” Jorel exclaimed before going to punch George but Danny held his arm down.  
“Jorel, let’s hear what he has to say,” Danny said and Jorel was going to argue but Jordon spoke up first.  
“No I think Jorel’s right, I think he should punch him but really if anybody’s going to do it I think I will.” Jordon then punched George in the face; well his mask but it still satisfied him enough.  
“I had that coming but seriously guys you have to let me explain," George said before looking behind him anxiously as if that hadn’t even affected him.  
“Guys just let him explain already, I'm sure he has a logical reason as to why he was a jackass and decided to betray all us and leave Jordon miserable," Danny said and everyone was silent because even Danny seemed to be quite mad, so it was probably best to not upset him any further.   
"Right well basically I did plan this from the start, I knew of her before she even made her first appearance to us, I thought if we went to that warehouse where Danny went then she’d show because the box I wanted was hers and obviously she did but I never thought she’d attack Danny so viciously I swear,” George began and nobody spoke a word, even though Jorel wanted to call him out on the fact that if he knew this girl before she showed up first then clearly he would know that she would respond that way to stealing her possessions.  
“So after she attacked I knew it was time to confront her because she’d just proven how psychotic she was, so I tracked her down and met with her and she told me that she was impressed that I was able to track her down and asked me to join her and I saw it as the perfect opportunity to learn what was she doing and how she worked and so I went along with her plan to get you guys to the warehouse and she told me that I had to disappear so I did and yes I’m the one who sent the texts but now we’re here and she trusts me so it works out in the end,” He finished and nobody said anything for a second before Aron started.  
“You fucking turned everyone on me just so you’d be in the clear?” He asked, his temper rising fast.  
“Look I know what I’ve done is probably the worst crime anyone could commit and I’d know but you’ve gotta believe me when I say I really didn’t want to, nobody would want to.”  
“And yet you still did.”  
“Aron you’d do the same if it was for something this big,” Jordon said finally deciding that he was going to have to stop this before somebody got hurt. Nobody else was going to do it so it was up to him.  
“I wouldn’t actually and I can’t believe you’re siding with this liar.”  
George was going to say something but didn’t get the chance to as there was the sound of a female giggling. Everyone froze.  
“Bravo bravo my boys!” The shadow yelled before clapping her hands.  
She was stood right behind George and she wore her red mask and hoodie once again.  
Everyone was confused, why applaud them for arguing again. She’d probably seen them do it before with how much she knew.  
“You all preformed beautifully, from the betrayal to the romance it was all too good and I really did enjoy watching you all think you were on to me but I knew from that start that George was faking it but I never thought he’d turn everyone on you Aron, that’s cold and that coming from me,” She said.  
“You all did every single thing I thought you’d do and now it’s time for a small break while I slaughter you all and the ones you know and thought were safe and then my quest will be complete, I will return to my regular job and nobody will miss you.”  
“Why do you hate us?” Jorel questioned.  
“Because you wanted to change society by killing all the wrong, the rich and the selfish people in the government and it may have worked if you told the people what those people had done and maybe just maybe you’d succeed but I don’t like having the balance change, now let’s start the killing shall we?” She explained before revealing a gun and she aimed it at Danny’s leg before firing.

Danny couldn’t help but cry out in pain as he fell. Jorel of course dropped beside him.  
“You’re fucking crazy!” Jorel yelled at the girl but she just shrugged her shoulders before aiming the gun at Jorel’s head.  
“Maybe I am but it won’t be any of your concern anymore, goodbye Jorel,” she said before smirking and going to pull the trigger.  
“Not on my watch bitch!” Dylan exclaimed before knocking her arm up and she fired the gun to the sky.  
“You’re going to regret that,” she hissed before pulling out a knife and used her free hand to slice his arm. He clutched it immediately.  
“Fuck!”  
She then turned and bolted inside the warehouse. Danny shoved Jorel away before telling him to go and get her before it was too late.   
“I’ll kill her and then I’m coming back,” Jorel said before turning and running. The rest of the boys followed except for Aron, who walked over to Danny to tell him something very important.

“Where the fuck did she go?” Matt asked as they all pulled out their guns and knives.  
“I don’t know but I wanna know why she shot Danny in the leg because I doubt that’ll kill him,” Jorel responded as he looked around the basically empty warehouse.  
“It was probably to throw us off because knowing her she won’t kill us all in one go,” Jordon said.  
“Oh boys!” The Shadow called out tauntingly and they all looked up to see her stood on a platform.  
“Who wants to challenge me first?” she asked, twirling her knife about and the boys looked at each other. They figured they probably shouldn’t all try to go against her because she was probably expecting that and would have some trick up her sleeve if they didn’t play by her rules.  
“I’ll go,” Matt said, already stepping forward but Dylan grabbed his arm.  
“Dylan I’m doing this so don’t stop me please,” Matt said but Dylan just grinned.  
“I was going to give you this,” Dylan said before holding out a very familiar knife.   
“Get her and let the guilt of what we did to them go.”  
“I will.” 

The knife he had was the same knife Matt and Dylan used to betray his friends so many years ago.


	15. The Knife of Betrayal

_"Shit the SWAT team and cops are here!" George yelled as everyone finished grabbing what they could from the vault in the bank and stuffing the contents into their bags.  
"How many?" Jordon asked, tightening his bandanna.  
"Too many for us to take out."   
__The group decided to waste no more time and made a run for the vault door and all made it out successfully. However the cops were already in and were quickly gaining._  
Dylan and Matt were ahead of the group and they knew this time they wouldn't be making it out like usual.   
"Guys I don't think we're all gonna make it out," Aron said and everyone knew he was right but they didn't want to admit it, especially Jorel.

 _This was a time when Danny had only recently joined them and Jorel and him had only just recently hit it off. They didn't bring him along because he was new and this was a big job that he wasn't ready for. Jorel wasn't ready to go to jail and leave him so soon.  
He couldn't give up just yet.   
_ _The cops were on their heels now and apparently they weren't going to shoot. Presumably to make sure they wouldn't have to go through the hassle of getting them medical attention.  
Jorel looked ahead at Dylan and Matt, who had just pulled out their knives, and he felt his stomach start to churn. They all knew a knife wouldn't pierce the gear the cops had on, so why pull them out? His question was answered when the two turned briefly and flung their knives at them.   
Dylan's knife missed by inches but Matt's knife was sent towards Jorel and it dug into his thigh. Jorel cried out in pain as he fell to the ground and the rest of the guys stopped for a second to see what had just happened but that was a mistake. The cops were around them just like that.  
Jorel only just managed to see Dylan and Matt exit the bank before the cops blocked his view.  
Jorel clutched his thigh before his arms were yanked behind his back and he felt the cold steel of handcuffs around his wrists.  
_ _The rest of the guys were cuffed and dragged out the bank while Jorel was told to stay put while they found someone to sort out his thigh._  
Jorel swore he'd never forgive Dylan and Matt for as long as he lived.   


 _When the guys were dragged out the building, they were lined up against the wall while the SWAT team stood guard. There was only five of the SWAT team watching them and the rest of the cops and SWATs were blocking the public and press. They couldn't believe it was over. They couldn't understand why their friends would betray them just like that._  
  
Jorel watched as the five SWATs pulled off their helmets and began talking, there was never one with their eyes off them though. Jorel looked down at his now bandaged leg and sighed as he started thinking.  
However he was very quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a gunshot and one of the SWATS dropped. They weren't dead, just pretty badly injured. The other four looked around but couldn't see anything.  
Four more shots rang out and all four SWATs were down and before the rest of the force could react, a can landed in front of the guys and smoke started to spill out. Everybody's view was blocked.  
A figure soon emerged and it was revealed to be Danny, sniper gun strapped on his back. None of them knew he was that good a shot, he was probably in the same league as Aron's when it came to precision.

 _"Hey guys, wanna get out of here?" Danny asked, with that beautiful smile of his, as he quickly unlocked their handcuffs._  
"Sounds good to me," Jordon said and Danny lead them away from the scene, chucking another can behind him just in case the smoke cleared before they got away.   
They returned to their base but didn't stay for long before all returning to their homes.  


_The group didn't work together for over a year, only working in pairs at the most. Soon they weren't known as The Undead but as just their solo names. There was no Undead without Dylan or Matt._

 

Matt was ready to make it up to the guys, even if it meant he had to give his life.


	16. The End (Final Chapter)

"You're quick, I'll give you that," The Shadow said as she dodged another attack from Matt.  
"I wish I was quick but unfortunately I'm the slowest when it comes to knife fights," Matt admitted before swiping at her stomach again, however she just jumped back seconds before he caught her.  
"Well if you're slow then I hate to go against your quickest, why pick a fight you know you'll lose?"   
"Because I have to do this to really earn their forgiveness."  
Matt then swiped again and managed to cut her cheek through her thin mask. She hissed in pain before dropping into a crouch and going to trip Matt but he saw it coming and jumped it before kicking her in the gut.   
"You bastard!" She yelled before her back hit the floor, knocking the air out of her for a second before she pushed herself back before Matt could get another hit in.  
"Did I throw you off guard?" Matt asked with a slight smirk under his mask.  
"No," she spat before standing up quickly and swiping at Matt herself, however he just dodged before she was coming increasingly readable. Up until that moment she hadn't even tried to attack him.   
Matt had a split second to look down and he saw the guys watching him intensely. He felt bad that they were all down there waiting to take a shot at her but couldn't because she was a sly woman.   
Then it hit him, he could take this fight to them.  
"You know when I really get you, I know my friends down there are going to enjoy beating the crap out of you," Matt taunted, he noticed she really didn't like being talked to like that but it threw her off guard so he had to keep doing it. She came at Matt again and again but never succeeded in getting a hit in.   
"You know I bet this is why you wanted people to think you were dead, you are a shameful knife wielder," Matt continued and apparently that was the final straw because she came at him again, holding the knife above her head and that left her wide open.   
"SHUT UP!" She screeched.  
Matt stepped forward at the right moment and plunged his knife until her thigh before cutting the wires holding the platform up, bracing himself for landing.

"Holy shit Matt!" Dylan exclaimed when Matt hit the floor with The Shadow clutching her thigh.  
"I'm good don't worry, I suggest you get her before she bolts though," Matt said and Dylan turned to watch Jorel and Jordon grab her by an arm each and yank her up. She inhaled sharply as weight was put onto her leg.  
"You're coming with us you fucking sly bitch," Jordon said before they started to drag her resisting body out the warehouse, George following closely. This left Dylan and Matt alone.  
"You did awesome up there Matt," Dylan said before helping Matt up and slinging his unharmed arm around Matt's shoulder.  
"Thanks, I felt awesome," Matt said before the two started to walk out the warehouse.  
"Is the guilt gone?"   
"I think it is, I made sure to stab her thigh just like I did to Jorel that day."  
"That's good to hear, now I think it's time we take this bitch down for good," Dylan said with a smile hidden under his mask.  
"I agree." The two walked out and saw Jorel looking around while Jordon and George held The Shadow tightly.

"Hey, where's Aron?" Jorel asked and everybody looked around noticed he wasn't by Danny as he was before they went in.  
"I'm not sure, he stayed back with Danny," Dylan said and everyone looked at Danny, who was looking down.  
"Where is he Danny?" Jorel asked, crouching beside him.  
"Um when he stayed behind he told me he had something important to say, he told me that he was leaving because he wasn't really needed and because we'd all be better off without him because he seemed to be the problem and the source of our arguments," Danny explained and Jorel couldn't believe it.  
"You mean he's leaving us for good, without so much as a goodbye?" Jorel questioned, completely astounded.  
"He actually told me to tell you all something each, um Jordon he said that you and him never saw eye to eye but he always thought you were a great guy and that he wished he was as good a fighter as you and he's sorry for everything," Danny began and Jordon was speechless.  
"George, he said that he was sorry for arguing with you but he understands why you did what you did and he wished you the best of luck." George could only nod.  
"Dylan and Matt, he said he was never mad at you for doing what you did to us and that he understood you just wanted a chance for a normal life and that he hopes you get it one day." Dylan and Matt were silent too.  
"And Jorel, he said that you've been like a brother to him and that he wished he could've stayed to say goodbye but he knew you'd never let him go if he did and that he hopes that you'll one day find yourself living a peaceful life and to take care of yourself and he'll come back one day so just hang on ok?" Jorel felt tears in his eyes. His best friend left because he felt like he was a burden when if anything he was the opposite.  
"You know when he comes back I'm gonna fucking punch him for leaving," Jorel said jokingly but the tears were already falling.  
Life wouldn't be the same without Aron.

"Ok Danny, you get the last blow," Jordon said, handing a knife to Danny.   
They had brought The Shadow back to the base to give her a good beating and they think she got the message. They'd decided to not kill her but to just mess her up pretty bad and it seemed to work.  
"This is for sending Aron away," Danny said before driving the knife into the side of her gut. She lent over in agony and inhaled sharply.  
Jordon and George were in charge of taking her away, they weren't sure where they were going to take her but they figured they leave her close to a hospital since she was going to need it.  
They had unmasked her but they didn't recognize the face, turns out she really was just some psychopath.

Jorel hadn't said much since Aron left and that was two days ago. The guys had just decided to let him be alone for awhile because Jorel wasn't one to speak about his feelings.  
"You ok?" Danny asked when he walked into the main room where Jorel had been sat alone.  
"Could be better but I'm sure I'll be good soon enough, just getting used to this," Jorel admitted and Danny smiled before sitting beside him.  
"I know it's weird without him but I guess Aron leaving is like a sign that it's time for us to start over right?"   
"How can criminals like us start over?"   
"We leave the city for awhile and lay low and I know people will soon enough forget about us and if not, then we figure something else out."  
"It's good to have somebody with so much positivity in my life, thanks for sticking by me Danny," Jorel said before leaning over and kissing him.   
Perhaps things would shape up to be pretty good.

"I guess this is it then?" Dylan asked when he heard the lock on the box click shut.  
"Yeah I guess it is," Jorel said.   
The boys had thrown all their masks into a box, along with some memorable items and were going to drop it into a hole outside the base. It was kind of like a time capsule.   
"Now all we have to do is bury this and then it's time to split," George said before crouching down and placing the box inside the hole.  
Dylan and Matt started to chuck the dirt back on.  
"It's been an honour to murder and steal with you guys," Jordon said and everybody couldn't help but crack a smile.  
"It's been good," Danny said.  
Matt and Dylan finished and turned their attention back to the group.  
"Well I'll be the first to say goodbye then I guess, so goodbye," George said and they all shared hugs with each other and said what they needed to say before eventually parting ways to start their new lives.

What they didn't know though was that a certain friend was stood watching from afar, smiling to himself.


End file.
